Hope
by Hope Mikaelson
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson made a sacrifice in order to save his family and he suffered ever since. When someone frees him from his endless pain, he doesn't seem to be the man he became all those years ago. But there is one person who might be able to save his soul: His Daughter.
1. Prolog

" _My dearest Hope._

 _I do not know how this will find you – as a child full of wonder; a teenager full of opinions; or a young woman with the world at her feet. I write to tell you that I love you and to explain in our family's darkest hour, I was called upon to save my siblings, and so I did. Please do not mourn me. Whatever pain I endure I do so in service of those I love._  
 _My soul regret is that I will be away from you._

 _Be good to your mother. I draw comfort knowing that she will not rest until our family is united._

 _Until then, my sacrifice will allow you to grow, to become the beautiful daughter I can now only imagine. Please remember that you are the legacy this family has always desired._  
 _The promise we fought to protect. You are, and always will be, our hope._ "

I guess I will never forget the moment I read this words for the first time. I was six years old, and had just learned how to read when mum gave it to me. I had never been a girl who wanted to be like all the other kids in Kindergarten, like having parents who were both present in their child's life.

The fact that I didn't knew my father didn't bother me at all, really. Mum would always tell me bedtime stories about my strong father or my brave uncle, so that I always had the feeling that they were there. Of course I knew that my father wasn't a saint, because he wasn't. But when it came to family, he would do anything for us. And I knew that.

But when mum gave me his letter he wrote all those years ago, it was the very first time I had something from him for my own. All the stories mum told me where somehow something she experienced with our family, but this letter he wrote to me, that was something which he wanted only me to receive. Words which were only meant for me, from my father.

I used to read his letter every evening until I knew every single word by heart, until I knew exactly how my name was written in his handwriting. Until I imagined him writing this to me, maybe with tears in his eyes or a determined expression on his face.

However, that was ten years ago. And I don't want to tell the story how I grieved about his loss.

I want to tell the story how I found my way back to him.


	2. Day 1 of Forever and Always

**Helloo! Thank you for the great feedback I already received! I didn't expect anyone to be interested in this story so soon. :)**  
 **One thing I want to do is apologize. Maybe, some of you already realized that english is not my first language, so if you find any bad mistakes, feel free to send me a message and I'll change it.**

 **I hope you'll like the first chapter, enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Day 1 of Forever and Always**

"We're moving"  
My jaw drops as my mum stands before me, a big box full of stuff which used to be part of our apartment. We lived here for quite a while now, and I thought that it would last a little longer than the last times, but I guess I was wrong.

"Why? I thought you like it here", I reply and cross my arms. Mum shakes her head.

"That's not the problem, honey. Do you remember when I told you that we have to keep moving?" I nod. She sighs, and I guess she just decided to stick to the quick explanation. "We're stopping today. We're going home."

* * *

When I became a little older, the dreams started. I was still young, and when I would wake up, afraid of the pale face I saw in the dark, I always thought it was a nightmare. The more I dreamed of that face, the less I feared it. The dreams weren't special, actually. It was as if I would stand in a dark room, nothing around except that man. He looked strangely familiar, and it took its time to realize that this man was my father. I knew him from photos my mum kept all those years to remind me where we came from and for what we are fighting, but he changed. He desiccated, that's the reason why his skin was so pale, but the expression in his eyes broke my heart every time I saw him. Sometimes he would murmur some words, the names of his siblings, my name.  
Until today, I never knew if he could see me too. I wondered if he could dream, if he would imagine how I would look like when we meet again, or how we both would react if we saw each other. Mum said that I look like her, but when I compare myself to the photos I have from my dad, I see how much I looked like him. I had his blonde hair, and the dark blue eyes which would look just as dads when I was offended, mum sometimes says when she wants to cheer me up.

Now, these eyes watch me through the slice of the passenger door of our truck. Mum enters and starts the engine, we agreed that I would drive the second part of our route.  
We arrive in the evening, and my face is literally sticking on the window as I watch all the lights and old buildings of New Orleans. This was the place where I was born, the place where I was meant to grow up, and the place I would call home again from now.  
Well, we hoped so. As we enter the French Quarter of the city, mum parks the truck in front of a huge building and looks over to me. "I need you to cast a spell", she tells me with an apologetic look, but I don't mind. I cast a protection spell over the house we would stay in, a spell which would cover us from curios visitors until we were ready to face our enemies. I help mum to get the four coffins out of the truck and into the garage, and it felt strange to leave them here, so alone and in the dark.

This night, I dream of my dad again. Maybe it's the fact that we're so close to him, or that we're close to save him, but it's like he wants to tell me something. I can see how his lips move, but I can't hear the words coming out. My dream self is frustrated, and maybe that's the reason why I abruptly wake up, only one thought in my head: "I have to find him."

* * *

I know that what I'm planning is dangerous as hell and that mum is going to kill me when I ever make it home alive, but I just have to do it. I can't sit around, knowing that my dad suffers every second I'm spending in this city.

Sneaking out is easy. Mum is sleeping in the room next to mine, but I guess it doesn't matter whether she hears me or not because she will just think that I'm getting something to drink.  
I had the advantage to be a Tribrid, even if some of my abilities weren't activated. I was part witch, part werewolf and part vampire, but to activate the last two parts, I would either have to kill someone or die myself. Nevertheless, I somehow have the power to heal myself from any injure, and maybe that's the reason why I don't fear to face the people who keep my father as a prisoner.

I won't lie, I had an other advantage. I have always known who was responsible for everything that happened to my father and his siblings as my mum has told me. Marcel was the king of the quarter, and we have felt that already. But he somehow is my brother, as mum told me that dad cared for him when he was a child. I know it sounds stupid, but I always wanted to talk to him too. To just ask him how he could do this to my dad and to his siblings. At least, they've been his family for an eternity. And family stands above everything.

It is easy to find the house where my family lived in. It is the center of the Quarter, and it is just as easy to take down the guards in front of the gates with a simple spell.

But when I stand in the middle of the inner courtyard, I realize for the first time that I didn't thought this through. However, I decide to act brave and confident, as if I would know what I'm doing here.

"Marcel Gerard.", I shout and cross my arms over my chest. "Come out to play!"

I have never seen him before, but as he vamp speeds next to me, to look me in the eyes, I recognize him immediately.

"What do you want? And how did you get in here?", he asks, but he doesn't seem like he wants to kill me. He actually just looks a bit confused.

"I want to talk. Alone. If you have minute." I hold his gaze and he nods.  
"Fine. Come with me."

As I follow him through the long corridors of the house, it somehow feels so familiar that I get goose bumps. Marcel guides me into a room and closes the door behind us.

"You know, I always imagined this place. Just like this conversation" I turn around to him, and he sighs.

"I knew this day would come.", he answers and I realize that he already knows who I am. But of course he does, he has met me before, and I guess it doesn't matter whether I'm a toddler or a teenager, a vampire can recognize it. "Don't look so surprised. You look just like your mother. Where is she, anyway?"  
Somehow, I get angry. "Why, do you want to take her away from me as well?"

Marcel laughs a little bit and I watch him without moving. "I didn't take Klaus away from you. I made him pay for everything he and his family did to this city and to me."  
I watch him for a second, then I say: "And what did I do to you?"  
"Excuse me?" He's confused.

"You know, my mum told me about everything over the years. How dad saved you as a child, and how he treated you like a son. I guess that makes us siblings, somehow." I laughed bitterly. "And I thought you of all people should understand how important a father is to a child. No matter if blood related or not."

I take a few steps and stop in front of him. "So, now tell me what I did to you. Tell me how I deserved to grow up without a father, with a mother who would cry every night because you cursed our family. What did I do?"  
Marcel looks at me, searching for something in my eyes that tells him if I'm serious. I guess he found it, because he steps back and sighs again. "You don't understand that, Hope. You're just a kid-"

"I may be many things, but don't tell me that I'm a child who doesn't understand. I'm old enough to decide what I need to know and what not to.", I interrupt him. "You know what? I don't want to hear your explanation, and I don't care if you even have one. There is just one thing I want from you, and I will not rest until I get it."

"You're quite confident. But how else should you be, you're just like your parents. Your mother wouldn't give up so easily either, and your father would have probably tried to kill me by now."

I clench my fists. "Show me where he is."

* * *

Afterwards, I was really surprised how easy it was to persuade Marcel to bring me to the place where he hid my father. Maybe he wasn't angry at him anymore (I mean, it has been almost fifteen years), or maybe he saw what he did to me through his actions.

However, he brought me to the graveyard and left with the words: "I give you guys a minute."

It takes a seconds until I realize that I had to destroy the grave in front of me. I stretch out my arm, murmur a spell and watch the bricks of the wall crack. I have to remove the rest of it by myself, but I feel the blood rushing through my veins like an adrenaline kick, and it gets easier with every brick that disappears. The pale face from my dreams appears, and I do my best as I try to pull his body out of the grave. His skin is ice cold and I can see the dark veins on it, and in the end we just both fall back on the ground when I lose my balance.

I watch him, his open eyes that don't even blink, and I realize that I have no clue what to do now. I take a little pocket knife out of my jacket and cut my wrist. The blood runs over my skin and I press onto my father's mouth before the wound heals.  
When nothing happens, I remove my arm. Then I remember something my mum told me one day, the story about the knife he was stabbed with, and I know what to do.

I use the knife to cut his dirty shirt open until I have the bare skin of his chest in front of me, then I put my knife to his body and cut a deep and long wound into his chest. His scream frightens me, but I don't hesitate as I know what I have to do. I hit my fist into his chest and wrap the dagger inside him with my fingers to pull it out. My hands are stained with blood, both my fathers and mine, but I watch satisfied how the dark veins in his face disappear and his skin becomes colored again.

His eyes are restless, and the fly to me, the dagger still in my hand. It doesn't even take a second until he is on his feet, one hand pressed to his chest.  
"Who the hell are you?"


	3. Wind of Change

**Hello! Here's chapter no. 2 for you guys, and thaaaaank you again for the feedback. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**  
 **While working on this chapter, I kept listening to this song: Wolf Larsen - If I be Wrong**  
 **Maybe some of you like to listen to it while reading this chapter. Feel free to comment and tell me what to think. :)**

* * *

 **Wind of Change**

I don't know what to say. I imagined this moment my whole life, I prepared thousands of things I wanted to tell him, how much I loved him, that I missed him and never forgot him …

And now I'm standing here, my whole body is shaking and I'm staring at him like he's a ghost. Well, to be fair, he does look a bit like someone who has just risen from the dead.

"It's you." My voice is nothing more than a quiet whisper. When I would think of this moment, I always thought that I would be strong and brave for him, so that he wouldn't feel bad for missing the last years of my life. And now here I am, standing in front of him and sobbing like a child. Once the tears start to run down my face, I can't stop them. I'm a little surprised about myself since I have never really been a cryer, and I'm angry about the stupid tears blurring the view of my father.  
Dad looks at me, confused like he can't understand what's happening right now. But then, how could he if I couldn't realize it myself?

"This isn't possible", he whispers, watching me from head to toe like he can't get enough of just looking at me. I know that he recognized me, that he knows that I am his little girl. But I want him to react, to show me that he still loves me and that he is glad I saved him, but he just stands there and watches me.  
"' _My dearest Hope._ '", I say quietly, as if my voice would destroy this special moment if it is too loud. "' _I do not know how this will find you – as a child full of wonder; a teenager full of opinions; or a young woman with the world at her feet. I write to tell you that I love you and to explain in our family's darkest hour, I was called upon to save my siblings, and so I did. Please do not mourn me. Whatever pain I endure I do so in service of those I love. My soul regret is that I will be away from you.'_ " I swallow, trying to prevent the tears from falling down and failing in the attempt. "Dad, please say something."  
His eyes are still laying on me when he takes one step, and then he vamp speeds towards me. I can't even breath, and then there are his arms around me, and I feel the tears streaming down his face onto my skin. I wrap my arms around him, as strong as I can. All I can feel now is him, his arms holding me like they've never done anything else. We're both crying, for the missed years and the new beginning, and it feels like an eternity until he looses the hug.  
"My littlest wolf", he whispers and looks at me, the tears still falling down his cheeks. "I knew you would come back to me."

* * *

I really don't know how we came back to our apartment, but somehow we did. Of course Mum was already awake and so furious that I actually fear that she would rip my head off.

"Do you have any idea how worried I have been -", she starts, but her voice breaks as she sees who follows me through our front door. She presses her hand to her mouth, not believing what she's seeing right now, than she breathes out an exhausted: "Klaus!" and throws herself into his arms.

I know that my parents have never been a couple and that Mum is somehow with my uncle Elijah, but I feel something inside of me crack when I see them hugging like this. Maybe it's just the wish every daughter has – that her parents are together -, or maybe it's just the fact that it has always been just Mum and me. And now, we're like a real, little family.

"How is this possible?", she says breathless, then she looks at me. "What did you do? _How_ did you do it?!"

I become a little nervous since she's absolutely going to kill me when she learns how I confronted Marcel. "I … just visited an old friend" My words sound like a question. "And then, I asked him nicely to show me the place where Dad was hidden and … well." I point to my father who has a cheeky grin on his face. He wants to say something, but my Mum cuts him off. "As happy as I am that you're back, Klaus ..." Her look flies from him to me, and if looks could kill, I would absolutely be dead by now. "Did you even think about how scared I was this morning when I woke up and found your empty bed? Did you even consider that your plan might go _wrong_? This isn't a simple game, Hope, you could've get yourself killed!"  
She talks herself into rage, and I have to lay my hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Mum, it's fine. Nothing happened. I knew Marcel wouldn't hurt me. And if so, I'm still armed, remember?" I smile at her, opening my hand and lighting up a candle on the kitchen table. Mum sighs and I have to grin. If I would have to name one person in the world I know by heart, it would be my mum. She can't stay angry with me for long, not even if she tries.

* * *

The next thing Dad wants to do is to see his siblings. Mum wants me to wait in our apartment, and I even do it for a while – one scandal per day is enough, don't you think? -, but I start to get boring and decide to follow them. I mean, they're gone for quite a while now, and if they have to discuss something that important that it takes so much time … well, I guess I have to be part of that conversation as well.

I can already hear their voices from inside the garage as I stand in front of the door. I don't want to listen, but I can't prevent it.  
"But there has to be a way, Hayley.", my Dad says. "Magic finds its loopholes, the best example for that is our daughter."

"Klaus, I've been searching for these cures the last decade and haven't found them. Hope and I, we traveled through the whole world and not a single witch could tell me how we could cure them."  
"Yes, because there hasn't been anything like Marcel before. No one knew how to cure a werewolf bite as well, and here I am, the cure flowing through my veins."

My mind is racing. Mum never told me what happened to my father's siblings, she would just tell me that they are in a deep slumber until it was time to wake them up. I guess she thought that I was too young to know the truth or to care about things like that, but … maybe that's just the problem.

"What about me?", I say, then I enter the garage. I can see in the expressions on their faces that they didn't expect me to appear. Mums gaze is confused while Dad looks at me with a questioning look in his eyes. The coffin they're standing in front of is open and I can see a glimpse of my uncle Elijah. I've seen them all before, and his skin tone is just as pale and gray as always.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?", Dad asks and my heart warms when I hear him calling me the nickname.  
"You say that your blood can heal a werewolf bite, because you're a hybrid."  
"Yes, sweetie, but your Dad can't heal a bite like that. It's … something new.", Mum interrupts me.

I shake my head. "That's not what I mean. I don't mean that Dad could heal them, I guess you had that idea an eternity ago. But … if you think for a moment, Dad is a hybrid and can cure normal werewolf bites, but he can't create hybrids like him. Then tell me, how did you turn into a hybrid, Mum?", I say to her, one eyebrow raised.  
"I died when you were born. I had your blood still in my system and had to drink … -" She rips her eyes open as if a veil was removed from them.

"Your blood.", Dad finishes her sentence an looks at me.  
I nod. "Yes. And if I'm able to create a hybrid with my own blood … don't you think there is a slight chance that my blood would be able to cure werewolf bites as well?"  
My parents look at me; they aren't saying anything, just waiting for me to finish my thought although they already know what I'm going to say.

"I'm a Tribrid. I'm half witch, half vampire, half werewolf, something that has never existed before, just like what Marcel became. I know you think that I'm still a child and that I don't know what I'm talking about, but Mum." I look at her. "I studied witch practice, every night when you were gone to look after our family, and I think I can try to find a cure. If you let me."  
Mum and Dad exchange looks, and I can see in their expressions that they've already thought about this themselves. But I guess they thought it was just too dangerous, a too dangerous risk to take.  
Of course I know what happens to witches who would use their powers too much – and I don't want to end like that, but I somehow have a feeling for things like this. And this feeling I have right now, it's more than just good.  
"Please.", I say. "Let me try."  
Mum doesn't know what to say, I can see that. She doesn't know enough about witchcraft to prohibit it, and she looks to my father. He's struggling just like her, and his features are tormented distorted. This decision must be very difficult to choose; on the one hand, there is the possibility to cure his family who have stayed by his sight for a thousand years, always and forever. And then there was me, his daughter who he had just met, and who was willing to risk her life only so that he can have his family back. Either way, there was the chance that someone of us would end up dead. But if we won't … we would never have hope again. And I always thought that this was my part: to give hope.

"Fine", he says, finally. "But you promise me to stop whatever you're planning to do when you feel that something goes wrong."  
"I give you my word.", I say and smile a bit.


	4. Against all Odds I

**Hey guys, sorry that this chapter took so long. It's also very short because there will be a second part of it.**  
 **My english is terrible the last days, so please don't be mad at me. I try my best. :)**

 **Thanks for everyone who reads this story and comments, it's a really big inspiration. :)**  
 ** _max 2112: _ Thanks for your review, and I understand what you mean. I actually did forget that they already injected Hope's blood to Cami, but I hope that I've found a way to describe my thoughts about that in the chapter. I thought about the fact of Klaus creating hybrids earlier, too, and I rewatched some scenes from season 3 of TVD, and I think that Klaus can't create them himself. He needs the blood of the doppelganger, so that's different from Hope who can create them with her own blood. I hope I could explain all my thoughts, thanks again for reading :)**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Against all Odds I**

I must say that I imagined all of this to be a little easier. I decided to try to heal my uncles Kol and Elijah first; they were bidden by Marcel and would probably die within a few hours if we would wake them up. So I had to find a way to cure them without waking them up.  
The problem was that I couldn't just give them my blood to have a happy ending because it wasn't as simple as that. Dad told me about of friend of him called Camille who died from this kind of bite, and that they tried to heal her with my blood as well.

I can see in his eyes that this 'Cami' must have been someone really special. Every time he tells me something about her, there is a light in him which only disappears when he talks about her death. Mum told me one evening that he loved this woman very much, and that he was suffering ever since her death. I wish that I could meet her, because she seemed to know my Dad very well.

Well, they did feed Cami my blood, but it didn't work. But my hope is, that there is a way that my blood could be the cure to save Elijah and Kol since we were all blood related.

The serum Marcel drank was made with magic, just as well as the spell my grandmother used to turn her children into vampires, so it was clear for me that I had to create a spell for the cure as well.

But it took me weeks to find a spell which would bond my blood to that of my uncles, and now, there is still something missing.  
While Mum went to work every day until the late evening, Dad stayed at home with me, reading his mothers grimoire again and again. I guess he tried to find something useful that could help me, but after a while I realized that it was just a way to keep him busy. He couldn't stand the fact that his siblings were as good as dead if I wouldn't be successful.  
I only know him for a very short time now, but I can imagine how lonely he must feel these days, even if Mum and I are around.  
One evening, when Mum was still at work, I can hear him murmur something in the living room. When I decide to go to him and offer him company, I hear his loud scream and something crashing loudly on the floor. I stop in the doorway, shocked of his outburst, and he looks at me, just as surprised as me.  
"Hope", he says quietly. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to ..."  
"It's okay, Dad.", I answer and pick the book up he threw to the floor. "I can understand that this is frustrating for you. And I'm doing my best to cure them soon, I promise -"  
"No.", he interrupts me. "No. Don't think that you have to do something for me what could kill you in the end. Please. You're my daughter. And the last thing I want is that you get hurt in any way, even if it means to wait for my siblings a little bit longer."  
His smile is honest, but I'm not convinced. I go to him, without a word, and hug him.  
"I know that you want to be strong for me.", I whisper and feel his arms strong around my body. "But you don't have to. I've waited for you my whole life, and I know that this feeling sucks. And I know that there is a lot of anger and anxiety something deep inside of you, but you have me and Mum. We stand by you. You don't have to face your demons alone. Never again."

While Dad is still hiding in our apartment (and failing at the attempt to be a help in the household), I decide to pay Marcel a visit. Mum and Dad would be absolutely against it, so I decide to just leave without telling them. They think that Marcel would kill me, but I know the stories Mum told me about him. He might be the bastard who poisoned my whole family, but he would never harm a child. And I have no other idea who else I could ask my questions since Mum and Dad are totally out of the race.

"You know", I say as I sit in front of him. "I always wondered what you are like."  
He grins. "Am I as you imagined?" His grin fades away as I say: "No. You disappointed me."  
"Why?"  
"'Cause I always imagined someone who has no hurt. Who would kill anyone who stands in his way, and doesn't care about anyone. I thought you were a person who I could truly hate, because he deserves it. But you're not like that, and I can't hate you that easily, even after what you did to my family. But I need your help"

It took long enough to convince Marcel to tell me all he knew, but it was worth it. He told me how they gave Cami my blood so it would heal her, but it didn't. I guess there has to be some spell through which my blood will become the cure for Elijah and Kol.  
Marcel told me that my Dad was able to create his own hybrids, but only for a short time. He needed the blood of the doppelganger after the hybrid was in transition, otherwise they would die. I, on the other hand, can create hybrids myself, without any help of others. That would make a difference between Dad and me, and I hope that this difference is the key to the cure.

But Marcel told me something else. To find the spell which could save my family, I needed help of the ancestors. I am a New Orleans witch since I was born in this city, but I still needed help from someone else. Marcel send me to someone he once knew, and he told me to not be disappointed if he wouldn't want to talk to me, but there was still a chance that he would.

So after our conversation, I go to the French Quartier, the part where the witches live.  
Always only one question on my lips: "Do you know where I can find Vincent Griffith?"


End file.
